The Frog Prince And The Royal Commoner
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Bel and Flan fight a lot. So much that it pisses the other Varia members off. Fed up with each other's behavior Squalo tells them to switch places for a week. Crack Oocness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Bel and Flan fight a lot. So much that it pisses the other Varia members off. Fed up with each other's behavior Squalo tells them to switch places for a week. Crack Oocness.

**The Frog Prince And The Royal Commoner**

"Ugly toad!"

"Fallen prince!"

"Shitty illusionist!"

"Fake Prince!"

"Ugly peasant!"

"Freaking psychopath!"

"Ugly Mammon replacement!"

"Spiky haired Cyclops!"

"Freaking commoner!"

"Idiotic rich freak!"

"Untalented rookie!"

"Cheshire grinning psychopath!"

"Arrogant amphibian!"

"Knife loving barbarian!"

"Horrible magician!"

"Cold hearted egocentric un princely prince!"

"Uncivilized commoner!"

"Obnoxious stalker!"

"Terrible Transvestite!"

"Blonde Yeti!"

"Overpowered retard!"

"Kitten Killer!"

"You utterly useless froggy!"

"VOOOOIIIII SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR OVER THIRTY SECONDS AND THE BOSS IS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Shut up fruit basket!" The younger members shouted back in unison turning their heads away from each other to look at the long haired male. The shark bit his lip holding in his growl. At of all the member why was Lussuria the only one who didn't talk back to him? Bel and Flan turn back to each other seeing nothing but red.

Punch, scrape, tug, bite, kick, scowl, crash, strangle, mayhem.

"THAT'S IT!" The captain pulled the amber haired male of his petite toy. "STOP IT YOU FUCKING BRATS." It took all of his strength to hold Belphegor back. It was as if he saw his own blood.

Then again there was small splotches of blood on both of them from the biting. "What will it take for you two to stop fighting?"

"Froggy's death; we need a third Varia mist guardian."

"If you must flaunt your royal status then be a fairytale prince or at least be nice to your team mates."

"That's really gay."

"Looks who talking, at least I wasn't in love with a baby boy."

"Why yo-!"

"STOP! That's it for the next week I want you to switch places!"

"What?" The younger ranking assassins asked.

"For the next week Flan will be Bel and vice versa."

"Why would the prince do that?"

"Because if the prince doesn't he won't have a place to stay."

"The prince is rich he doesn't need to stay here."

"True, but if you don't do it you'll be a coward and boss will think you have committed treason." The blonde remained silent thinking over his options. Squalo looked over at the newest member. "Do I really need to say it?" Flan shook his head. I suppose if Bel did it so would he.

"Alright we'll do it."

"Good, now this is what will happen. For the first day you two will act how you think the other acts. On the next days you will actually be acting like them. Bel, no more smiling and Flan you'll have to laugh every hour. You will wear each other's clothes and have the same likes."

They turned to give glimpses of hate at each other then back to the boss' sidekick. "Deal."

"Good, then keep it down and go get Lussuria to heal your faces." Mumbling incoherently the gray haired male stomped off leaving two very unhappy mafia members alone.

Glaring at each other the whole time they walked into the kitchen side by side afraid that the other would attack from behind. The sun guardian was in the kitchen baking his famous chocolate chip cookies. "Oh my! What happened to your faces? And your arms?" He could see the teeth marks and punch bruises so he really didn't need to ask. Then again he didn't get an answer not that he was even expecting one. "Box open!"

With a cry the peacock materialized in front of them its feathers spread and glowing a bright golden. A warm sensation surrounded them, the box weapon's powers working fine. Their small wounds healed quickly and the animal returned back to his box.

"Why is Cousin It wearing Bel's aluminum tiara?"

"Damn toad, I didn't know girls could have so much facial hair."

"Simmer down children you don't look that bad." The sun guardian said returned to his cooking cookies.

"Well compared to Levi..."

The older hitman chuckled. "No one will ever look dumber then him." The mint haired male nodded in agreement. It wasn't often that they agreed however when they did, it was more awkward then fighting.

"Is it hard to breath with a pelt on your face?"

"The frog isn't looking much better."

"At least I can see and I can breath."

"So can I, stupid."

"Well, should we start in the being each other today?" The illusionist asked in his normal monotone voice.

"After the prince shaves. Meet the prince in his room after you've groomed face."

"Alright." Flan trotted in his room into his adjacent bathroom. He didn't like his reflection if only someone was here to cut his hair. Not that he even trusted anybody enough. Once back to his original state Flan gave a small smile dusting his shedding locks of his clothes.

Flan waited a few more minutes before going to the storm guardian's room. The noblemen was a lot hairier then he was and would probably need more time. Decided it was enough he trotted to the prince's room. His knuckles touched the door once before it opened expecting him. "Ushishi, come in."

Flan walked in, the door was shut behind him. It was dark, really dark. This was to be expected though. The room was full of furniture and the bed was the biggest possible with a canopy top. Hanging from the ceiling were a few of Bel's silver knives hanging from thin almost invisible wire.

"This is the only time you can be in the prince's room touching his stuff." Moving over to his large walk in closet he surf through his things and pulled out some garments. "Here this should last you a week."

Layers of clothing were thrown on top of Flan. The amphibian couldn't see over the mountain of clothes. "Let's go to your room now."

"Where's the door? I can't see it."

"Ushishi. Follow me."

"I can't see you either, idiot. Not that I'd even trust you enough to follow you." The younger member followed a safe ten steps behind walking slowly and looking off to the side of the garment pile. The golden haired male barged into the peasant's room.

"Sucks in here." The room was basically the same as the prince's. He just didn't nearly have as much stuff. The future king walked to his closet which was equally big. Flan dropped all the items he was holding onto his bed. "Hey! Be respectful to the prince's stuff!" The older male turned back to the closet obviously being a spoiled brat hypocrite. He threw the clothes he didn't like to the floor and the garments that were acceptable to the bed.

The magician didn't bother saying anything. He picked out attire to last a week and walked back to his room without another room. Sighing the mist fighter picked up his clothes hung them back up. Next he picked out one of Bel's outfits and changed into it.

* * *

A/N: Review if this is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of the challenge. It felt weird to be dressed in the prince's clothing. They were a little to big for his short stature. The neck hole was the diameter of his shoulders. The pants were baggy. He kept on stepping on the pants legs and he needed a belt to keep the band over his hips.

Gazing at his figure in the mirror he was slightly amazed at how he looked. "The new prince is looking hot." He complemented to himself practicing a murderous smile. It was a lot harder then he thought. Even the laugh was harder then it seemed.

"Ooshasha." Even the mist guardian knew that sucked. "Well, I'm sure that will get better. For now the prince is hungry." Patting his clothes getting most of the wrinkles out he left the room.

"The prince is hungry, peasant."

"Alright it's co-" Lussuria did a double take. He was speechless and the look on his face was priceless. Flan smiled lightly but not with a murderous look to it. The teal haired boy no longer wore his hat but Belphegor's tiara- which kept on sliding off his head. Without the frog hat Flan was a lot smaller then before. He was dressed in a green and white striped shirt and Varia's pants. His delicious pale shoulders in view and waiting to be marked with hickeys.

Out of character the magician sat down were Bel normally sat and threw his hands over his head waiting. "Morning Lussuria." Just when the sun guardian thought he could speak Bel walked in. Dramatically his hands flew to his face.

The blonde, emotionless, wore the frog hat and a tight solid blue shit and really tight Varia pants. Flan could have laughed instead he just looked mildly amused. "Oh my!" Lussuria gasped. "You both look so great! Why are you to dressed as each other can I play too? I wanna play! I'd make a very cute Bel."

The blonde waddled over to his new seat. It was hard to bend the old noblemen could feel the material at its max. Since it was hard to bend he just fell to the chair his legs extended.

Showtime, let's begin.

"Froggy didn't greet the prince, bad manner less froggy." The small male said grabbing his fork and stabbing the other's arm. This scene happened every morning between them. Flan would say goof morning to everyone but Bel. The blonde would then get mad and stab him.

Flan removed the fork and realized his mistake right away. He could no longer eat with this fork! There was blood on it and now he would make the sun fighter clean it and get a new one. And Lussuria works to hard already. The boy thought.

Bel's blood…Bel's blood? The blonde watched as blood gushed from his fresh wound. Seconds later he snapped.

Jumping up the genius ripped Flan's clothing chasing after him. The new toad tackled the new prince becoming violent. "Bel, Flan stop it."

"VOOIII! What's going on in here?" Squalo and Lussuria pulled them apart. "Minus ten points Bel, Flan isn't violent."

"That damn toad stabbed me!" The spiky haired male screamed breaking out of the gay male's grip.

"You stabbed me all the time it's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" And it all got quiet that is till Flan opened his mouth.

"Look captain, he's destroying my property." The mint haired male pointed to one of the holes. The older prince was quick to defend himself

"Damn frog is to small."

"That's not my fault you're a giant." The illusionist had to reposition his shirt before it slide off.

"Am not."

"You most certainly have big feet."

"The prince is perfect from head to toe."

"You mean the frog is perfect." The blonde scoffed and sat back down at the table.

"Hey, commander, you said the Bel lost ten points so what happens when I when? Do I get something."

"The joy of winning." The long haired male mumbled and left with his breakfast. He couldn't stand being near the children.

"Good enough."

"Eat your breakfast quickly we're going out clothes shopping." The golden haired male ordered.

"The frog really shouldn't order the prince around. Then again the prince doesn't want to wear your garments." Flan nodded. "Alright let's go but your paying peasant, the prince isn't wasting money on you."

The blonde nodded in agreement then was pulled out of the chair by the petite male. The teal eye male dragged them to the side so Luusuria could hear them speak. "But first do you want to take care of that little problem?"

"What problem?" The storm guardian asked with a confused frown.

"Your erection…."

The genius glimpsed down at himself. "What are you talking about? I don't have a hard on."

"No need to be embarrassed just admit that you a male…."

"That's not an erection trust me. Stupid, I can't get an erection in your tight pants." Belphegor pulled the crotch of the pants down.

"You tired to get a hard on in my pants?" Flan winced.

"Of course not! Your pants are cutting off my circulation. If I'm bruised your paying."

"Maybe breakfast should wait…"

* * *

"What about this one?" The mist guardian held up a red and white striped shirt.

"That's so my style." Flan glimpsed through all the tags looking for the smallest size. There was only petite left grabbing it he tossed it in their cart.

"Bel what are these? I wouldn't wear things like this, put them back."

"I want them anyway."

The amphibian sigh. "Spoiled ex prince. Here, this is something I would wear." The younger boy choice a solid black shirt with a collar. It was pretty formal and probably not to comfy to wear.

"You have to be kidding me. You're just doing this to piss me off."

"I live to piss you off. That's what makes are friendship so compatible." Flan added with the biggest fake smile ever.

"Friendship my ass. Let's just go now." Both paid for their own items and they left together. The teal haired male felt this type of power flow through him. The blonde was listening to him even though he was complaining about it.

"The prince is hungry find some prince something good to eat." Still pretty bravely Flan whacked Bel on the enormous hat.

"Then go buy something!" The hitman muttered through clenched teeth punching Flan back in the shoulder.

"Frogs shouldn't put their filthy hands on the prince. Learn your place." The younger male never seemed so harsh. The magician stepped on Belphegor's foot. The taller male frowned if not use to the other male he could have flinched.

"I don't act like that, I'm not that mean."

For a second Flan had a honest confused facial expression. "Yes, you are. Think of it this way we've been around each other for about three hours so far and we're at each other's throats. Yesterday you stabbed me about thirty times, nineteen times in the first three hours of the morning. I can't think of any other way to portray you."

Prince The Ripper didn't let the shock enter his face. As the newest member spoke badly of him he felt something in his chest. A twinge of guilt? No it couldn't be. Besides half of those stabbings were forced upon him. If only he could be a good rookie and do as he was told. When he put his attention back on the first toad, Flan was already gone, half way across the mall.

* * *

The Varia members returned to headquarters and immediately changed into the other's clothes. "Perfect fit." Grabbing the tiara he placed it back on his head. Seriously, how did Belphegor get this thing to stay on his head? Must be his spiky knotted hair the keeps it from slipping off.

He slide it up his forehead like a headband getting it under his hair. It was the only way it would stay on his head but he didn't like looking at himself in the mirror. If he kept perfectly still then it rested perfectly on his head. The new prince couldn't last a minutes doing that, his next hurt.

Tired of fighting with it he just left it as it was and left his room. Let's see at this time Bel would normally bug someone and of course the someone was always him. "This might be fun." Never had he or anyone else really screwed around with the storm guardian.

"Frog are you in? The prince is here for his daily annoyance." The younger male called out knocking on the door. When he didn't receive a reply he opened the door and peeked in. The new amphibian wasn't there. "Here are you? Are you leaving me to play alone." The storm guardian wasn't in and the only time he wasn't here was when he was out mutilating people.

"I'm going to get Bel into a lot of trouble." But if he told then he would have to be the one to murder people left and right for no reason. What it worth it? Flan thought. If captain found out Bel couldn't control his bloodlust he would lost so many points. Worth it, completely, even if he had to mutilate and dissect humans. Anything to cause trouble. But first the old frog would need to find the freaky froggy.

No matter where the hitman could be Flan could find him. Bel- as well as all the other Varia members- had tracking devices on their bodies. These tracking devices were untraceable by enemies and unnoticeable. Located between there back teeth or somewhere else. Flan grinned. Xanxus put Squalo's chip surgically in his head without his awareness.

The teal haired male didn't really think that the boss would help him. But he would ask anyway.

Knock, knock.

"I'm sorry to disturb you boss but can I came in?" The leader didn't reply so he opened the door and walked in. Xanxus was as he always was sitting on his chair with his feet elevated; his eyes closed. His box weapon at his side resting in a bored state.

"Can I borrow the tracking device?" The boss didn't move. When Xanxs didn't reject the idea the youngest member knew it was fine. He wanted to ask where it was but knew he wouldn't get an answer.

With a yawn Besta stood walking over to the nearby draws. The new prince watched curiously as the liger opened the draw with his front teeth. The big cat stuck his head in side and when he removed his face the control was in his powerful bone crashing jaws. Using his oversized paw he closed the draw and walked over to Flan.

"Thanks." He wanted to show his appreciation with a nice little pat on the head but Besta didn't like that idea. When the creature bared his fangs he withdrew his hand and left quickly. The liger returned to his master's side.

One eye opened. "Annoying prince."

Flan flipped the on switch and five little dots appeared on the screen. The dots were for the most near each other except for one red dot; Bel's dot. He wasn't too far just a few miles away.

The old toad took off heading north into the city. It wasn't a long trip at all. Flan knew he was close to Bel when a murderous feeling was in the air. The scent of blood hung in the air. The screams from Bel's laugh got louder till he could actually see his demonic shadow. "Bel? What are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Frog." The mint haired whined. "The prince went out of his way to find you so let's go home."

"You go, I'm not done here." Bel replied bring his blade down on a male who was already dead.

"Did you forget you're suppose to be me?"

"Being you sucks." The blonde answered back Flan stayed quiet mentally agreeing with him.

"I'm going to get you in trouble with the captain."

"Tattle tale."

"That's me, you stupid peasant toad." The new prince said. Prince The Ripper stood covered in blood.

"The prince doesn't find this game interesting anymore."

"Then do you- the annoying prince- admit defeat to me, the commoner?"

"Never."

"Then let's continue the game."

"Fine. How did you find me?" The new peasant asked the questions randomly forming in his head.

"Tracking device."

"Oh yeah, forgot I had that." You could see the twin's cheek puff out as he used his tongue to touched the chip in his mouth.

Flan smiled lightly. For some reason the royal male seemed almost cute. As quickly as the thought entered his head it was shaken out.

"Something wrong?"

"No why? Do you perhaps, care for me?" The petite male asked with a smirk.

"Don't be stupid I only care for myself."

"Selfish froggy." Flan scolded. The pair remained silent; it was a nice calm walk back to headquarters. However, opening the door made them wish they were anywhere but home. The assassins were greeted by scream from both Squalo and Levi; Lussuria tried to break them apart.

"Vooooiiiii! Where were you guys?" The long haired male screamed taking it out on them. "Why is Bel covered in blood?"

"Why do you think, stupid?" Belphegor sassed. "And you're the captain? How long have you been sleeping with the boss to get that position?"

Squalo became red, from anger and embarrassment. "VOOOOOOIIIIII you fucking brat how dear you speak like that to your commander! Minus thirty points! Then minus another ten for not being Flan like." The mist guardian stepped off to the side away from the crossfire things like this were pointless.

Levi beamed joining in on the fight and picking the blonde's side. "That's what I said!"

"Shut up this doesn't concern you!" The lightning guardian felt a vein pop screaming at the both of them.

The illusionist turned to the only other male who wasn't fighting. "What were they fighting about?"

"The last chocolate chip cookie. I said I'd make more but they really wanted that cookie." The sun fighter glimpsed it over; it was a normal cookie nothing about it seemed impressive. "I must make such amazing cookies."

"Can I have it then? I love your cookies" The old amphibian asked innocently.

"Of course you can. I'll make a lot more this time." Still very innocently the frog prince munched on the snack. Untill Levi- the victor of the fight, go figure- walked in to see him eating the cookie.

"My cookie!"

The magician pulled the cookie out of his mouth, more then half the cookie gone." It's already pretty much gone and it's been in my mouth but I'll share it." The boss' bitch looked very angry in fact he grabbed the smaller male by his shirt. This action would normally not phase him even in the slightest. But he felt something, something slide off his head.

In slow motion the three males watched Bel's beloved tiara fall to the ground and break apart shattering. The spiky haired male put the boy back on his feet and literally rushed out of the kitchen before he could be blamed for it. The illusionist's life flashed in front of his eyes.

"Oh my!"

"What was it made out of? Glass?" The smaller male couldn't hide his expression.

"Flan what are you doing?" Lussuria panicked as the teal haired boy picked up the pieces and threw them away. "You have to fix that!"

"How? With glue? That's not going to work."

"But-!"

"I'm dead. There is nothing more the Bel loves more then his knives penetrating people and his royal crown." Lussuria noticed the sullen look in his eyes. Flan was upset but it didn't seem like he was truly upset about breaking the tiara.

"What Bel doesn't know, won't hurt me..."

* * *

A/N: Flan's going to die unless you review then he'll probably get 'mildly' injured.


	3. Chapter 3

Teal eyes pressed shut tightly, breathing in and out with deep breaths. As he thought calmly to himself his chances of getting out of this mess grew. "Lussuria, do you have a picture of Bel?"

"Eh? Yeah I should." Rummaging though his pockets he pulled out his wallet looking though all the pictures. It was as if Lussuria was a proud dad showing of pictures of his family to complete strangers. The sun guardian had a lot of unhappy group shots. "Here's-"

"Thanks you." Snatching the snapshot Flan ran out the door; leaving a rather confused Lussuria. The magician flipped through the thick phone book looking for jeweler. The list of names when on for a page in a half. With a sigh the boy skimmed the address for the closet store. "Better get started."

The first place was located in a super sized mall. It was crowed with lot of noisy children and adults. This wasn't really his type of place. The petite male walked right up to an employee. "Excuse me sir, but do you make customs accessories?"

"That depends what exactly do you want?" The peasant took out the photo of the blonde and handed it to the worker.

"Can you make a head accessory like this one?"

"Yes, tiaras are our specialties."

"Really?" Flan's face momentary flashed hoped.

"Yes, what are the dimensions?"

"The what?"

"How large?"

"This big." Not sire on the correct size the boy held his hands out. The employer frowned but wrote down what he thought the measurement was.

"When do you want this?"

"As soon as possible, please."

"It'll at least be a week."

"Alright." The illusionist sighed once more. "In the mean time do you have something that could act like a replacement."

"You're in luck I do have something like that in stock. I'll get it right now." The assassin nodded grateful for the help. He didn't need to wait long. "Here it is." The commoner's mouth hit the floor.

This tiara looked a lot like Belphegor's. Instead of silver this one was gold plated and this accessory was a bit smaller then the original. Though shape wise it looked the same. Would the prince noticed this one was different? He could always paint it over as for the size. If the royal male wasn't close to it he shouldn't notice the size and then he could replace it with the new one.

"I'll take this one too."

"Excellent choice, sir." Wrapping the headdress in a bubble wrap filled box he rang it up. Biting his lip the Varia assassin handed him three month worth of Varia assassin salary. Thankful he still had enough for paint and to buy the custom made tiara. "Have a good day."

"You too." Faking a smile the petite boy knew that there was a place to buy cheap paint here in the mall. "Damn that perverted old geezer, I should kill him for putting my life in danger like this. But I won't, I've got a better idea for him….Ushishi. Hey, I did it!"

* * *

The illusionist was only gone for an hour and a half. Flan returned back and rushed to his room to paint over the tiara. He sat in completely silence while waiting for the paint to dry. "This is fast drying paint? Forty minutes have past and there are still wet spots." The bottom of the crown was dry so he stuck it on his head pacing in circles trying to dry it faster. Even in front of a high powered fan with all the light in the room on.

It was only a moment of time till the freak found him. Expecting the first prince to yell at him as soon as he got home. "Hurry up before he finds me."

"Frog prince, it's time to play." The amber haired male called out in a musical tune from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Had to jinx it didn't I… Wait frog prince?"

"For the remainder of this game that shall be my new nickname for you. Even if you're suppose to be me you're still a frog."

"I see, then you must be the royal pain in the ass peasant."

"That was uncalled for."

"Oh, sounds like I upset you?" Flan hid his slightly shocked voice. The youngest member was expecting the golden haired male to complain, then complain some more for not being around.

"No because I'm a monotone robot who doesn't show emotions. See, I know how to act like you and you thought I couldn't do it."

Fran frowned, was that how he acted? "I'm not a robot…"

"You're right, robots obey orders." The mist guardian stay quiet this was a worse insult then being called a toad.

"Neither do you…"

"Just get your butt out here. I won't get to win this game if you don't participate in it." Sighing, he nodded to himself and slumped out of his bedroom. "Hey frog prince, what happened to the number one prince's crown?"

Teal eye looked down at himself. One foot was out the door; he hadn't seen Bel all day and the first thing he noticed was the damn tiara? "I don't know what your talking about." Playing dumb the smaller male averted his eyes. Over all the magician was rather good a lying but looking into his eyes was the only way to tell if he is truthful.

"That ugly thing is not the original prince's crown. So tell me now, what happened." The storm guardian's voice was stern even though the first frog couldn't see it he knew Bel was glaring. The Mammon replacement was going to need a replacement?

"Levi picked me up by my shirt and it fell off my head. It's not totally my fault."

"Tch, bad Froggy." Seeing Flan actually wince Bel calmed slightly. "The prince will forgive you. Even though this one looks like complete crap, you did try to replace it so the prince won't be angry. After all, the prince knows you don't have money for a good one since you are a peasant frog."

"Wow Bel, you're being nice to me?"

"Actually, Lussuria told me before you got home. I had time to calm down and take it out on someone else."

"Damn goodie two shoes sun guardian I knew he was going to blab…"

"Well, if you prefer that I'm mean to you. I have a lot more froggy torture devices in my room. My collection improved over the last month."

"Sadist." The mint haired boy teased.

"Ushishi- I mean emotionless inner laugh."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Voooiii, what the hell was that?"

"Sounds like someone knocking on the door?"

Who the hell would walk right up to Varia headquarters and knock on the damn door? "Levi answer it!"

"Why me? Bel can do it!"

"VOOOIIIII just answer it you big baby!" Mumbling words of hate the lighting guardian got up from his comfy couch to answer the door.

"What the hel-?" Levi started to yell at the visitor immediately shutting his mouth. Two cops -that had nothing to do with the mafia world- were standing at the door.

"You must be Levi, right?"

"Um…"

"You are under arrest." One cop unhook a pair of handcuffs from his belt walking behind Varia member. Cold silver bonds where tightly cuffed around each wrist.

"Voooiiiii on what charges?" The captain asked. It was hard for the shark man to keep from yelling. He didn't want to resort to killing cops, not if there was backup coming. Interestingly Bel and Lussuria where quiet while watching.

"Didn't you know your friend here is charged with rape with an underage boy."

"…" And the room was silent.

Levi was pale, Squalo's mouth was opened, Bel and Lussuria just shared a glance at each other. And Flan was conveniently out of the room and in the kitchen.

"That's not true!" Quickly to defend himself Levi tried to act as sweet as possible.

"Tell it to the judge!" The older cop reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Disgustingly he threw the package to the ground its contains fell out.

"What the fuck!" Levi shouted; his voice cracked so high. It was the most annoying high pitch sound ever heard.

"You have the right to remain silent…" The mafia member was pulled out of head quarters and into their car.

"Help me!"

The long haired male stared at the pictures at his feet. The blonde walked over to them and picked up the evidence. There was four pictures; four very shocking pictures. Three of them were about a naked boy in various sexual positions. His face and genitals were pixilated out but the mint green haired- which he didn't bother hiding- gave him away.

The last picture was of a snoring Levi in and in neat toad writing was 'this is Levi.' The smallest guardian must have written a fake cry for help anonymously. He took pictures of himself naked and censored out his face. All for revenge? "Flan get your ass out here!" The youngest male trotted into the room licking a popsicle in the most sexual way.

"What is it commander? Did I miss something?" The teal haired boy asked innocently licking his dripping treat.

"You got Levi arrested!"

"That was the point, yes. Did you record it for me? Did he cry? Please tell me he cried."

"VOOOIIII, I can't deal with this right now!" Squalo marched out of the room leaving only him in a the sun guardian. Flan smirked he noticed that the pictures of him were gone- the sleeping Levi was still there- and Bel was missing. In the distance he heard the door of his the prince's bedroom door slammed shut.

Snickering to himself, the mist guardian finished his treat and walked back out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter as part of the game Squalo sends Bel and Flan to spend the rest of the nights in each other's room. And you know Bel is going to go through Flan's stuff. What will he find? Review to find out.


End file.
